Goldilocks
by Jenna Luri
Summary: Can you ever have too much of a good thing? Eames thinks you can.


Disclaimer: Dick Wolf, you know the drill.

Title: Goldilocks

Characters: Goren, Eames

Rating: T

Summary: Can you ever have too much of a good thing?

Reviews welcome.

Detective Alex Eames was _so_ glad to get home. It was nearly 8 p.m. It had been another buster of a case. Thank god it was over. And the damn paperwork was done, too. She was hungry and tired. Bobby said he'd pick up dinner and join her in a bit. Alex figured she had time for a quick shower. Washed that case right out of her hair and then changed into leggings and a big t-shirt.

_Ahhhhhh……I feel better already. Now where's Bobby and that food?_ She hit the remote to turn on the TV, as she flopped onto her sofa. Alex channel-surfed for a few minutes before she heard a knock at her door.

_Food plus Bobby. What more could any woman ask?_ She grinned as she opened the door to find Goren, now wearing sweats, and carrying food.

"Hey, Eames."

"Hey, yourself," as she grabbed the bag out of his hands.

"If you took any longer, Goren, I'd probably take a bite out of you."

_Well, if you insist, Eames, it could be arranged._ Goren did an internal smirk.

Alex exmined the store's name on the bag, Antonio Franco's Italian Deli, with an address around the corner.

"It's a new place. Looked good," said Bobby, "I got a variety of hot grilled pannini's on focaccia bread, plus a couple of different salads."

"Smells heavenly," replied Alex, as she started unwrapping the items.

In a few minutes they had everything on a tray along with utensils, napkins and cold drinks. They plopped down on Alex' sofa with the tray on the coffee table and began to inhale the food.

"Omigod, Bobby…this is to die for. Not sure what it all is, but I love it."

When Goren didn't respond, she looked over at him. His mouth was stuffed, he was chewing. He nodded and gestured a thumbs up, but there was no chance of any words being spoken. Within about twenty minutes the pair had devoured four different sandwiches, two salads and were polishing off their bottles of non-alcoholic sparkling apple cider. Only a few crumbs remained on the tray.

"I…uh, can't recall the last time I …um, ate an entire meal with someone and didn't say a word."

"Me, either, but we were ravenous. And everything was delicious. This is officially my new favorite place."

Goren grabbed the remote and started channel surfing. After a few minutes he came across the Little League World Series, currently being played in Williamsport, Pennsylvania. The CNN reporter was yapping about various players. Eames and Goren were kind of watching with one eye and just chilling out. Then something…actually someone…got their attention.

Eames just stared at the television. "There is no way that kid is 13 years old," she exclaimed.

"He is kind of …tall for his age," agreed Bobby.

"Kind of tall? Bobby, they just said this kid is six feet eight inches and weighs 256 pounds! He's bigger than you, for god's sakes."

It wasn't often that someone was taller than Bobby Goren. And certainly not a 13 year old kid.

Young Aaron Durley played for the Dhahran, Saudi Arabia team. The entire team was made up of the sons of American oil company employees. And they also had a pitcher who was six feet three inches, weighing 190.

"Must be something in the water over there," mumbled Alex.

They both had the same unspoken thought. _What size shoes does this kid wear?_

_Bobby wears a size 13. I wonder how much bigger men's shoes go?_

_I wear a 13. I've heard of basketball players wearing 16 and 17._

The reporter rambled on about the game, the players, finally getting back to an interview with Aaron Durley and his parents. His mother indicated that the series sponsors who provide new equipment for the kids were unable to come up with shoes for her son. He wears a size 19.

Sparkling apple cider came right out of Alex' nose. Bobby handed her a napkin.

"You alright?" he asked with concern.

"Uh..yeah. Just took me by surprise," as she wiped the cider off her face and t-shirt.

"Tsk, tsk, Eames. Is your mind in the…uh..gutter, young lady?" smirked Goren.

Alex turned red. Gave him a smack on the arm. He just laughed, which made her turn even brighter red.

"I don't know what you mean, Bobby Goren!"

"Like you are not uh…calculating the size of his other anatomical parts based on his shoe size, Eames?"

"Not at all!"

"Yeah, right."

Then the two of them just burst out laughing uncontrollably. Tears running down their faces uncontrollably. Doubled over holding your sides laughing. It went on for several minutes.

"It's …it's just that I know you wear a size 13. If this kid wears a 19….jeez…"

"What are you saying?"

"I think there might be such a thing as…_too big_."

"Really?"

Alex just rolled her eyes. Bobby had a huge wolfish grin on his face. He surprised Alex by pulling her onto his lap. Locked his arms around her waist.

"Well, well," said Alex.

"So, are you now saying that I'm uhhh…_too small_?"

Alex eyebrows shot up. She did the hand slapping her forehead thing. "You? Too small? Never, Bobby, absolutely never." _Jeez, guys are really sensitive about this subject. I don't want to hurt his feelings._

"Then, am I _too big_?"

"You are definitely big, Bobby, but not too big….for me. You're… just right."

Bobby looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You sound like _Goldilocks._"

"_Goldilocks? …Goldilocks! _ Why you big…._" _Alex realized that Bobby was teasing her and gave him a swat.

"Big…what?" grinned Bobby, pulling her against his chest.

"Lug…," said Alex.

"How about we…uh…make sure that ummm, we're still _just right_ for each other?" he said softly, as his lips brushed her ear.

Bobby scooped Alex up in his arms. Headed down the hall to her bedroom.

"So, umm, which _bear_ are you?"

"I'm the bear that's spending the night in _Goldilocks_' bed," said Goren, as he kicked her bedroom door shut. The last sound to be heard was _Goldilocks _giggling.

FIN.

Note: Aaron Durley, age 13, and his team are real. Saw the article on them in today's Yahoo. 8-21-06. See also littleleague dot org.


End file.
